Brother My Brother
by Rattle
Summary: The Narrow Gauge Engines each have their individual twin brothers on the Talyllyn Railway. But after some events happen in the Blue Mountain Quarry, it's time for two of the oldest engines on Sodor to reveal their darkest secrets...
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Engine

**Brother My Brother**

**Hello all FanFictioners & visitors! This is my first FanFic, so please pardon me for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy it!**

**_My, my. I seriously hope the others don't know any more of this._**

**_Don't, Rheneas, the author is writing._**

**_Oh, yes. Right, onto the story..._**

It was a drizzling night on the island of Sodor, and all engines, big and small, curled up in their sheds, sleeping after a hard day's work. But the Narrow Gauge Engines were not asleep at all. The running rain thundered on the roof above their heads. "I can't sleep!" grumbled Duncan. "You're not the only one, and your voice is making even more noise!" said Skarloey, forcing himself to sleep with his eyes closed. Peter Sam was terribly worried about the rain. "What if it floods the quarry?" "Never mind about it, and go to sleep, all of you!" ordered Skarloey. The engines all shut their eyes immediately. While they were sleeping, they didn't realize someone had been stalking them, all these years… "I'll get them to know I'm free…tomorrow."

The next day, the quarry was a mess! There had been a giant landslide at some point in the middle of the night. Everybody had to work extra hard. But Rheneas was really pondering about something. Skarloey noticed this, and got worried about his friend. "Rheneas? Hurry up, there's extra work to do." "I'm trying, Skarloey! Something's bothering me." "What is it?" "Did you notice, over the years, that some strange events have been going on?" "Like what?" "Remember last year, when I was shunting empty trucks, some of them just disappeared!" "Are you sure you didn't shunt them away?" "No! I left them on another track, and all the others were on the other two tracks! Someone must've shunted them away!" "I'm sure it was one of the others." "Definitely not. I was working alone, remember? You told me to!" Skarloey thought about it for a moment. "Never mind about that anymore. It was last year anyway." "But wait! I haven't finished yet!" "What else?" "Yesterday, I found them again in a tunnel on the Upper Terrace!" "Are you sure it wasn't some other trucks left by Luke or Sir Handel?" "No! The ones I shunted were those very super old ones, and they had these strange marks on them that I clearly recognized! Please believe me, Skarloey, please!" Skarloey had a think about it. "Okay, then." "Thank you!" replied Rheneas, and he raced off to do his work.

Finally, after 5 hour's work, they'd finished. But some of them were too exhausted to even speak. "Hey Skarloey!" cried Rusty. "Did you notice something weird today?" "No, what is it?" "The trucks of rubble I picked up today vanished!" "Not again with this disappearing trucks business!" Rusty was shocked. "Sorry, Rusty. It's just that….." Skarloey stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind." Rusty had a curious face, but he stayed quiet. "Heh…looks like they're finally starting to realize this…" the mysterious voice said. Suddenly, Rusty spotted a mysterious engine in a corner. "Hey! It's a mysterious engine!" The Mysterious engine quickly puffed away. "Wait!" Rusty hurried off to follow him. Skarloey had dozed off after talking to Rusty. When he opened his eyes to see Rusty gone, he was instantly up and about. "Rusty!" And soon, all the Narrow Gauge engines were searching up and down, high and low.

**_Well, that's until there, folks. Rheneas and Skarloey have slate trucks to take. And I've got to rush off to do the next chapter! So long!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Shock & Emotion

**Phew! That's another chapter done! I have expressed some of my true feelings on the Ghost Engine. I actually have an elder brother too. We used to fight, but now that he's away from me, I feel horrible! Well, that's another story. Now on with Chapter 2!**

**_Now, now, Duncan, there's absolutely no use in crying out loud._**

**_(Sniff) NOT WHEN IT'S SO SAD!_**

**_Never mind, dear author, please, continue._**

**_Skarloey, stop staring at those documents, you're embarrassing. Talyllyn! Don't touch that! And you too, Dolgoch! Rheneas! Stop fooling around and stay! Smudger please stop derailing. And you! He-who-passes-through walls! STAY!_**

Meanwhile, Rusty was chasing the Mysterious Engine in an unknown Narrow Gauge railway. He finally stopped to see a little dark green engine with a smirk on his face. "W-who a-are you?" "Me? Ahhahahahahaha! The name's Smudger." "Never heard of you." "'Course not! You weren't here when I worked!" "What is this place anyway?" "This is where I live…the abandoned incline. Ol' dukey's broken shed is over there." "Do you mean Duke?" "Exactly." "You kinda look like someone I know…" "Oh? Who is it, then? And you haven't introduced yourself, Orange." "I'm Rusty. The engine I think you look like is Rheneas. You probably don't know him." When Rusty said Rheneas, Smudger's smile immediately faded. "Oh? Is something wrong, Smudger?" "It's nothing!" the Green engine said. Rusty was getting really suspicious.'Oh, no. What if he knew? What if he finds out? I definitely must keep quiet about this.' Thought Smudger. While Smudger was thinking about that, Rusty put aside Smudger and focused on how he could go back to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

Meanwhile, Duncan was busily finding Rusty too. But, as you all know, he likes grumbling and doesn't really like Rusty that much. There was a junction leading to the Old Iron Bridge and another to where Boulder still stood. Duncan was so busy grumbling about finding Rusty that he went onto the track that led to the Old Iron Bridge. He stopped grumbling all of a sudden when he saw the bridge. His ghost-phobia kicked in and tried to reverse, but then he ran out of water! "GRR! Why didn't we stop for water?" he asked his driver furiously. "Sorry, but you were so busy grumbling that even when I applied the brakes you were still moving!" "Drat! I do not want to get stuck here!" Soon, it was getting dark. Duncan's driver and fireman abandoned him to walk back to the warmth of their fireplaces. Duncan had déjà vu. Soon, he could see the pale blue moon shining over his boiler. Then, the mist started swirling around. Duncan was getting very scared indeed. Suddenly, he saw a white, translucent object heading towards him. He panicked, and his shrieking echoed around the ravine. "AHH! HELP ME! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Duncan shut his eyes tight. "My dear stranger, there is no need to panic."

Duncan opened his eyes to see a partially-blue-partially-white-engine. He looked just like Skarloey! "If you excuse me, you are blocking my way. I need to return home!" the Ghost Engine said. His voice was stone cold and serious, but somehow desperate and drowned in real sorrow. "I'm sorry dear lad, I've run out of water." "Well that's a shame, isn't it?" "NO! Now won't you just…_disappear_?!" "My, my, you are rude. My brother wouldn't-" the Ghost Engine stopped. "Go on!" urged Duncan. "Let me introduce myself. I am Sentinel. I am Skarloey's brother." "I thought Talyllyn was his brother?" "Yes, but have you seen Skarloey acting childish once? That was because he was so grieved over my death that it affected his personality for a while." "What about Talyllyn?" "He was grieved too. He then started behaving like Smudger. It actually affected him too. I believe you know him?..." "Y-y-yes!" Duncan was overwhelmed with emotion. He had never experienced real pain before, never in his life. "I was never happy, because I thought happiness would blind me from what was happening in the real world. Who was suffering. How things happened. Skarloey and Talyllyn would always worry about me. I was the youngest." Soon, Duncan was left with a lot to think about, maybe for the rest of his life.

**I think Rusty has FINALLY calmed Duncan and the rest of the mentally sick engines down! Poor wee lambs. Haha! Get it? It's a scottish thing.**

**Now, if only I can get Talyllyn and Dolgoch to STOP playing around with my CPU so I can continue with Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3: Rheneas' Secret

**I FINALLY managed to get Talyllyn and Dolgoch to stop playing with my CPU! Thanks to Rusty, of course. Now, shall we get on with Chapter 3?**

**_I told you not to touch that! TWICE!_**

**_Sorry, but how can we help it?_**

**_You two are the oldest among the three, and now even your little brothers act more sensible than you!_**

**Oh, dear. Rusty has got into an argument now with Talyllyn and Dolgoch. I'd better shut them up.**

**_DO YOU EVEN NOTICE I'M TRYING TO TYPE HERE?!_**

**_(Gulp) Sorry._**

**_Go on, Rheneas, Dolgoch._**

At the abandoned incline, Smudger let Rusty stay for the night. Rusty was extremely tired after chasing Smudger around. At the Old Iron Bridge, Duncan understood Sentinel better. He also told him how Skarloey and Talyllyn were doing (by the help of his twin, Douglas). "….and then he went red in the face because he was too angry! Ha!" I must say, even someone as sorrow as Sentinel could not help but laugh and chuckle at how Duncan told stories. "….and then he crashed into the fruit trucks! Me, Dolgoch and Sir Handel had the laugh of our lives!" Now, you must be wondering what had happened to the rest.

They gave up their search for Rusty when it was tea time, but when they discovered that Duncan was also gone, they searched until nighttime. "It's no use," said Skarloey, "We'll have to give up." "But we can't! We MUST find them!" said Sir Handel. "I'm sorry, Sir Handel, but it's eleven 'o clock! And we have work tomorrow!" Suddenly, an idea flew into Sir Handel's funnel. "I have a great idea! What if half of us spilt up to search for the two missing engines, while half of us do the work here, at the Quarry? Then, things will become better!" "Not a bad idea, Sir Handel. We'll do it tomorrow." And so, all of the Narrow Gauge Engines went back to their sheds.

The very next day, Skarloey and Rheneas went off to find the two missing engines while Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Luke took care of the Quarry. They were both thinking where on earth Rusty and Duncan could be. Then, they both had the most impossible ideas of where they both would be. "THE OLD IRON BRIDGE AND THE ABANDONED INCLINE!" they booth shouted. They stopped in a siding and discussed who would go where. "Okay, I'll go to the abandoned incline, and you take the Old Iron Bridge." Said Rheneas. Soon, they both set off to their destinations.

**I'm gonna leave a cliffhanger there. Look forward to Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go Back

**Geez. I'm doing my English Revision while typing this out. Why is life so HARD?！**

_**Rheneas? Are you okay? You look like you're gonna burst into tears.**_

_**I'm fine, I'm fine! Now just get on with the story already! **_

_**No need to be so rude, Rheneas, I know how you feel.**_

_**Sorry. Continue now before I have a total breakdown.**_

Soon, Rheneas reached the abandoned incline. He wandered around slowly, eyes darting from one end to another. "I haven't been here in donkey's years…." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he saw Rusty in the shed that Stuart and Falcon used to sleep in. He was talking to Smudger.

**_Oh my god. Why. Why did he have to appear here, of all places? I'd promised Dolgoch I would keep Smudger away from everybody else! I must keep calm!_**

Rheneas plucked up his courage and chuffed towards Rusty and Smudger. "Rusty! I finally found you! Let's go back home!" said Rheneas cheerfully, ignoring Smudger. "Hey bro! Long time no see! I mean it!" called Smudger. Rusty's eyes widened with shock. "What did you say, Smudger?!" "He said NOTHING! And we're leaving!" said Rheneas. Smudger's eyes were filled with tears. Rheneas felt so sorry that he stopped chuffing backwards. "Okay, okay, there's no use in crying at all. Rusty, I've something to tell you…."

Rheneas took a deep breath before saying anything. "When me and Dolgoch were built, Smudger was built too, only one day after. So that made him the youngest. Then, after Duke was saved, Smudger was about to be scrapped, but me and Dolgoch couldn't bear to see that, so we pleaded the Thin Controller not to scrap him. He agreed, but there was one condition: he had to stay here, to avoid causing any more trouble." There was a moment of silence then. Finally, Rusty broke it. "Wow. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry, Rheneas." "That's okay. (Sighs) But now we've a huge problem: What do with him?" His eyed Smudger for a moment and went back to Rusty.

The three engines thought about it. HARD. "I have an idea!" cried out Smudger. "What if I went to the Quarry with you guys?!" Rheneas was about to say "no," but Rusty said "Yes, of course! This will also give the other engines another chance to know him, too!" Rheneas wanted to smack his forehead if he was a human! Rusty didn't understand the situation at all. But after seeing the Smudger's eager eyes, he gave in. "Alright, alright. But be on your BEST behavior, okay?" "Okay!" shouted Smudger. He looked like he would jump up and down if he had legs. "Come on, let's go." Rheneas said, and they puffed off towards the Blue Mountain Quarry.

**I might've confused you a little. The italics are what the engines are saying or thinking. Anyway, enjoy, and save your tears for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Skarloey's Secret

**Poor Skarloey. He's crying his eyes out! I've also included how Sentinel REALLY fell in the ravine. It's my own opinion, of course. This may be the saddest chapter . And the longest.**

**_(Sobs)I WANT YOU BACK AS A REAL ENGINE!_**

**_Calm down, Skarloey, I'm here. I'm always here, and don't you forget that._**

**_Sentinel's right Skarloey. Stop crying! You're being a disgrace to Sodor._**

**_Ok, Talyllyn, you've got a point. Now, where were we? Oh, yes…_**

When Skarloey found Duncan, Sentinel had already disappeared. "Duncan! I've finally found you! What are you doing here, of all places?! I thought you were scared of this place!" lectured Skarloey. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, JUST GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" "Okay, okay, no need to go hysterical. But why didn't you chuff back in the first place?" "Because I ran out of water! Now will you please take me back?!" "Okay, okay." Skarloey coupled up to Duncan and took him back to the Quarry.

"Now will you PLEASE tell me what happened?" asked Skarloey when they reached the Quarry. Duncan explained everything, including the part about Sentinel being his brother. When he finished, he saw Skarloey's eyes were red. Duncan was shocked. He had never known Skarloey would cry. After all, Skarloey was a leader who wouldn't tolerate any nonsense. But I suppose everyone has a soft spot. Anyway, back to the story. "Skarloey? Are you okay?" "Tell all the engines to meet me at the Old Iron Bridge at Midnight. Right now, I need some alone time. And he rushed off to the Upper Terrace.

When he got there, he checked if anyone was around. When he saw nobody was there, he went into a tunnel and wailed and howled like a baby.

**_Why did he have to die?! Why is God so cruel? Why did He make the kindest engine I've ever met die?! _**

**_Sentinel, know that me and Talyllyn are always your brothers, no matter what. Know that we always love you as the youngest, and may you pass the bridge and come back safely one night._**

**_-With all my heart, Skarloey. XXX OOO _**

**Okay, I admit, that was a little cheesy. Anyway, back to the story. Oh, and the bold means the author's notes. Sorry!**

He didn't stop crying for two hours straight. The pain in his heart, his mind, was too sorrow to describe. The memories they had all shriveled up in to sad ones. He would give up ANYTHING to get Sentinel back, even his own life.

**I'd wish you'd come back**

**I would think about it as I ran along the track.**

**I'd do anything to try**

**But as I snap back to reality,**

**You've still turned into immortality.**

**The pain of sorrow, tears and fright,**

**Give the most horrible sight.**

**I wish you'd come back to me**

**And stay for all eternity**

**For you are my dear, dear brother**

**And we will never be apart from each other.**

He went on sniffling and crying for another three hours. At that time, Rusty, Rheneas and Smudger had all came back to the Quarry. Smudger oohed and aahed at everything. Sir Handel was shunting freight trucks when he saw a very familiar somebody. His jaw dropped. His mind went blank. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" he screamed without noticing. Smudger saw him too. His jaw dropped. His mind went blank. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" he screamed too. "Hey! Falcon! It's me! Smudger! And for your information, I'm FREE!" "Stop screaming Smudger we know you're free." said Rheneas. "I know. I'm just greeting Falcon." "He's changed his name. He's Sir Handel now."

Skarloey stopped crying when he heard Rheneas's voice. 'Rheneas! He's back! Oh no, he can't see me like this!' he thought. He stayed in the tunnel for another 5 minutes until he went out. He raced down the Upper Terrace. When he reached the bottom, he saw Rheneas pulling trucks of crushed rock. "Rheneas! What took you so long?" asked Skarloey eagerly. "Err…um..." Rheneas halted to a stop. "I met my old brother, Smudger, when I found Rusty at the abandoned incline." "Oh really?" Skarloey didn't know that Rheneas had another brother besides Dolgoch. Rheneas told Skarloey all the details. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose we can give him a home here." Smudger was sitting in a siding very patiently. When he heard Skarloey would let him stay, he was over-elated! "THANK YOU, OH, THANK YOU, SKARLOEY!" he shouted. For the first time in his life, he had never felt so happy. Somehow, somewhere in Rheneas's heart, he felt so happy for his little brother.

That night, all the Narrow Gauge Engines went to the Old Iron Bridge. Skarloey was already there with a nervous expression. "So, what do you want us here for?" asked Luke. "Well, I want to confess something…" said Skarloey. He felt like the lump in his throat was getting bigger by the minute. "I have a deceased brother that died here. His name was Sentinel. He was a beautiful shade of blue, and he had a kind heart for everyone he met. He should be appearing right….now." An engine appeared from the other side. The other engines were shocked except for Duncan and Skarloey. Skarloey stood right in the middle of the bridge. Sentinel stopped. He was shocked and surprised to see his second brother right on the bridge. "S-Skarloey? What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I've came to see you, after all these years." After that, they both started bawling they eyes out, telling each other how much they both missed each other. The others thought this was the saddest scene they'd ever saw, and started weeping too.

After crying for almost 3 hours, Skarloey finally asked, "How did you fall off the bridge anyway? I know they say you went out of control, but that would just mean you were a runaway." "Well, in the day, the sun was so hot that it bent the line, causing it to be so bumpy that I rattled off the rails."

**Sniff. Even I'M crying now. I miss my brother TONS! Luckily I'm gonna see him again on the fifteenth. Oh well. I may be a bit busier 'cause my English Assessment is TOMORROW! AIEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6: We're All Happy

**Gah! I somehow managed to shut Skarloey up! He's NOT telling me ANYTHING! Right. Let's settle this once and for all. Wait. Looks like Talyllyn is gonna do it for me.**

**_Skarloey! SAY SOMETHING!_**

**_(Mutters) I won't!_**

**_Rydych yn twyllo ! Mae'r awdur yn dal i ysgrifennu ! Dweud rhywbeth ! (You fool! The author is writing! SAY SOMETHING!)_**

**_Nid wyf yn poeni ! _**

**_(I DON'T CARE!)_**

**_Oh NO. Skarloey and Talyllyn have started arguing in WELSH! Yes, Skarloey knows Welsh but he just doesn't show it._**

**_Hawl Talyllyn , yn Skarloey , dylech siarad . Wedi'r cyfan, mae hyn yn eich adran hon o'r stori._**

**_(Talyllyn's right, Skarloey, you should speak. After all, this is your section of the story.)_**

**_Not Rheneas too! I'm gonna leave them to fight. In Welsh. _**

**_Sir Handel?.._**

**_Right. I'll continue the story while those peiriannau dwp fight._**

**_Excuse me?_**

**_Sorry. It means stupid engines._**

为什么所有的人都讲威尔士语今天？

**_What?_**

**_Sorry. It means why are all of them speaking Welsh today?_**

**_Ah. When one of us speaks in Welsh, the others start to speak Welsh too._**

**Poor Smudger and Luke. They don't understand a word!**

They only left when it was seven in the morning. Skarloey had finally calmed down, and the all went to work in the Quarry.

**Thanks to you**

**I've become happier now**

**For all my friends **

**Share the joyous glow**

**But I'll still be here**

**Waiting for you always.**

**~The End~**

**Now all of them are smiling, especially Skarloey. His eyes are closed and he's crying tears of joy! This is the end of my story. Hope you enjoyed it! ****J**


End file.
